Sesshomaru's Pride and the Modern Times HalfDemon
by Prixsama
Summary: Now with Naraku having most of the Shikon Shards, Inuyasha and the others are desperately trying to locate his castle.  But another half demon girl from Kagome's time holds a shard my hold  secrets that may prove useful to either Naraku  or the Inutachi.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi This is Prixsama, This is my first fic, that me and my friend Inugami3008 cowrote. So I hope you enjoy it. I posted it quite a while ago but It has come to my attention to fix it. So first time readers I hope that it is to your liking.**

…**..…**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Inuyasha, the Rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, and Sunrise**

…**.**

**Sesshomaru's Pride and the Modern Times Half-Demon**

**By Prixsama and Inugami3008**

**Prologue**

In the busy bustling days of Tokyo, Japan, a teenage girl boards a crowded bullet train. She had raven black hair parted to the right side, a lock of her hair in the front of her left ear. She has brown eyes, wearing a blue sweater, light denim blue skirt, white knee high socks, brown shoes, and she carried a largely filled backpack. She had a gold charm bracelet with a shimmering pink jewel piece. This girl's life was such a mystery, and thoughts rolled on her mind on these unanswered parts of her life. But she did not know what the open road had in store for her.

This girl was Mononoke Himura, and she was thinking about her childhood past, eyeing her bracelet. She kept thinking how her mother kept urging her to wear this bracelet, warning her that if it were removed, a curse would be brought upon her. Little did she know, Mononoke had a shikon jewel shard on her bracelet, and she was not all that she seemed, she was a half-demon. But the shard on her bracelet prevented her from revealing her true form or from using her powers.

The shard on her bracelet began to glow and the lights on the train flickered off. Many people were whispering over the sudden blackout in the train. But then there was dead silence. When the lights flickered back on, all of the people other than Mononoke had vanished. Mononoke's eyes darted all over the train, panic in her face, then she looks down at her left hand at the glowing jewel on her bracelet. When she noticed the slight change to the floors in her peripheral vision, she looks up the hallway floor only to see it vanishing, a large dark mist swallowing the train's floor. Mononoke quickly grabs her hand rail as the mist engulfed the floor. Her feet dangled where the floor vanished. Her left hand holding on to the handrail for dear life, the only thing keeping her from falling into the darkness. The shard on her bracelet glowed intensely now. Then the handrail snapped, with nothing stopping her now, Mononoke's eyes widened with fear as she fell into the darkness below.

The whole rift she was in was dark, and it felt like she was falling through a current. She closed her eyes hoping for the nightmare to be over. Then out of nowhere, the jewel shard on her wrist glowed and emitted a pulse, creating a wave that shook Mononoke out of this current and into another one, the darkness becoming an eerie blue light. Then she slowly opened her eyes and tried to look ahead only to see bright sunlight at the end of this odd energy tunnel, then the light cleared as grass and sunlight broke through. Just like she was passing through a tunnel. She fell out on a vast amount of vegetation and saw a dirt road. She decided to follow the road; little did she know she was heading toward the Western lands. She had no idea what fate had in store for her next.

…**..**

**AN/ When Writing this Story we originally posted this story after chapter 471 of the manga or Episode 6 of IY: Final Act Anime. But I made a mistake on story setting, Sesshomaru still wielding Tokijin, and his rivalry with Inuyasha was more intense in the previous manga chapters and anime.**

**So I decided to change the setting after Chapter 238 of the Manga or Episode 74 of the Anime, "The Red Tetsusaiga Breaks the Barrier"**

**I hope you enjoyed the revised version and please Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 1 Kiara

**Chapter 1**

**Kiara's Journey and Inu-Yasha's Battle**

It was early in the morning, a spunky little dog demon named Kiara with dog-ears and tail and a Red Crescent moon on her forehead in a blue kimono woke up. She looked like her father except she had no stripes on her face. Her father was Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, but Kiara was not too interested in inheriting the territory, instead of being coldhearted like her father, she enjoyed fighting and playing tricks . She would often play with her two-tailed kitten Kira and her vassal Bowton, the demon fox. What baffled anyone was that Kiara inherited all of Sesshomaru's abilities and has almost all of them in control. It has been fifty-years since her uncle Inu-Yasha was said to have awoken from his enchanted sleep, since Kiara had never seen Inu-Yasha before, she was looking forward to see his skills in battle. Especially when she found out that he somehow defeated Sesshomaru in his full transformation. Today she was considered an adult and Sesshomaru was taking her on a quest to find the "fang". They were walking, with Jaken.

Sesshomaru: I can smell it from here, we are getting close.

Kiara: What Exactly is this fang you are speaking of?

Sesshomaru: You will find out when we find it, then you might learn something.

They head to Kaiede's village where Inu-Yasha and company are.

Sesshomaru: Kiara, Jaken, when we're through I want Inu-Yasha dead. Kiara you stay near me until I tell you to kill him.

Kiara: Yes Father, ~_ I have no choice but to kill him, I have to obey father. _~

Inu-Yasha senses Sesshomaru.

Inu-Yasha: Kagome get back,

Kagome: What is it?

Inu-Yasha: Sesshomaru, and he's got company.

Sesshomaru appears on his creature and Kiara is on Kira transformed.

Inu-Yasha: What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Only came for what is mine little brother. Give up the fang Tetsaiga.

Inu-Yasha: Like hell I'm going to give it to you.

He draws his Tetsaiga sword from its sheath, it transforms into a huge blade.

Inu-Yasha: We've been down this road before.

Sesshomaru: That sword does not belong to a wreak less half-breed such as you little brother.

Inu-Yasha: Ha, the sword didn't choose you back at dad's tomb.

Sesshomaru: That may be then but I doubt it would refuse me now.

Inu-Yasha: What's that's supposed to mean? I'll hack your other arm you creep!

Sesshomaru: If you think Tetsaiga will reject me again let's find out at father's resting place little brother.

Sesshomaru grabs a jewel, the same mediao jewel Sesshomaru's mother had.

Kiara: ~_ Grandmother's Mediao? This could be trouble. _~

The porthole to the tomb opens; everybody falls in, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kiara on Kira.

Kiara: Father is this sword the fang you've been seeking?

Sesshomaru: Remember when I said 'you might learn something?'

Kiara: But father at first I didn't know what you where talking about but now I do.

Sesshomaru: Kiara, Kira kill him!

Kiara: Oh yeah this is what I'm talking about. Prepare to die Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: Wind Scar!

Sesshomaru sees the wind scar and reduced the force with his sword Tokijin.

Sesshomaru: Dragon Strike!

The remaining force of the wind scar was a strong wind, which knocked Kiara off Kira.

Kiara: Ah!

Inu-Yasha grabs her.

Kiara: You wouldn't hurt your own niece would you?

Sesshomaru: Kiara be quiet and kill him!

Kiara: Yes father. I won't show any mercy to you kid.

* crack * went her claws as she goes in for attack, Sesshomaru watches.

Sesshomaru: Kiara, I think I will step in.

Kagome pulls the bow.

Sesshomaru: Kiara transform!

Kiara: Glad to!

Kiara transforms into a giant dog demon, the battle seems almost won but Inu-Yasha manages to use the backlash wave and Sesshomaru is hurled back out of the tomb. Kagome lessened the attack with her arrow.

Inu-Yasha: Kagome? What did you do that for?

Kagome: I don't think that Kiara girl is that bad.

Inu-Yasha: What?

Kiara is making her way to the exit on Kira but turns around. Inu-Yasha grips his Tetsaiga harder.

Kiara: Hey, thanks for the battle Inu-Yasha or Uncle Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha: …Huh? Rrr Why don't you go with your father?

Kiara: Na, I want to stay with you to get to know you.

Kagome: Inu-Yasha I think she should stay.

Inu-Yasha: What! Kagome...

Kagome: She's cute.

Inu-Yasha: She's not cute, she tried to kill me!

Kiara: Actually I was trying to test your abilities, other wise you'd be dead right now.

Inu-Yasha: Why you!

Kagome: Ya see, she's not bad she's cute. Look at her ears they look just like yours and she's got that big fluffy tail.

Kiara: She likes me so can I stay?

Inu-Yasha replies in a low tone: . . .yes.

Kiara: Oh thank you Uncle Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha: ...Uncle?

Kira walks up when Miyoga arrives.

Kiara: Don't worry guys, you can ride Kira home. What do you say Kira?

Kira transforms, * Roar *

Kiara: Ok let's go before the porthole closes.


	3. Chapter 2 The Discovery of Mononoke

**Chapter 2**

**The Discovery of Mononoke**

Kiara was sleeping against Kira next to the tree Inu-Yasha was sleeping in. While sleeping, Kira kicked the tree causing Inu-Yasha to fall face first into the ground. Inu-Yasha walks to Kagome.

Inu-Yasha: You bitch, what was that for?

Kagome: What? I was just sleeping here, what did I do?

Inu-Yasha: You know what you did! You said "sit" while I was sleeping!

Kagome: I did not say that, but if you don't shut-up I will!

Kiara: You both shut-up or I will make you! I'm trying to sleep!

Shippo: Yeah, me too.

Kiara: I felt Kira kick something, it may have been the tree.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome continue their arguing , Kiara walks deeper into the forest to get some peace and quiet. Deeper in the forest, lies Sesshomaru waiting for Kiara. Kiara senses him and starts to hide.

Sesshomaru: ~_ I smell her._ ~ Kiara I'm not a fool. I can smell you so stop hiding. I know you want to ambush for fun.

Kiara: ~ _Shit! He knows! _~ . . . so father you found me again.

Sesshomaru: Kiara you are in serious trouble, I am going to punish you.

Kiara: What did I do, and what's the punishment this time?

Sesshomaru: Don't take me for a fool, I can smell Inu-Yasha and that girl from here. I'm taking you back to the castle and keep a watch over you so you won't escape.

Kiara: You bastard that . . . * Yipe! *

Sesshomaru: Kiara I have your tail. Do you want me to squeeze tighter?

Kiara: No.

Sesshomaru: Then why are you saying such words that a princess shouldn't say? Never Mind, I know why.

Kiara: Father please let go of my tail, you're squeezing it and it hurts.

Kiara and Sesshomaru head for the castle. Back at the village, Inu-Yasha stopped arguing with Kagome and sniffed the air.

Kagome: What is it?

Inu-Yasha: . . . . Sesshomaru

Kagome: Wait! Where's Kiara?

Inu-Yasha: Looks like he took her back.

Kagome: Well we gotta get her back!

Inu-Yasha: Are you crazy? I'm not going to help that brat.

Kagome: She's your niece!

Inu-Yasha: We're not going! It's not like we're going to find a jewel shard there or any thing.

Miroku: It's been a while since we've located the final shards; I say we head out to find them tomorrow.

Inu-Yasha: You're just interested in meeting girls.

Miroku: . . .

Inu-Yasha: Alright, it's settled.

Kagome: ...

...

Kiara and Sesshomaru are in the chambers.

Kiara: ~_ My tail's moving_ ~ Father you don't have to do that.

Sesshomaru: Your tail is tangled so I am brushing it. I am your father and I have the right to. Your hair is also tangled. Kiara, you are still a pup so I want you to stay near me. Now if you excuse me it's been a late night.

He walks to his bedroom, Kiara waits in her bedroom for a couple of hours until he falls asleep, It's almost morning.

Kiara: He's still sleeping, I don't think he'll mind if I go outside.

She sneaks out, Sesshomaru is waking up.

Sesshomaru: ~_ I can't smell her_. ~ Kiara? Not again.

Kiara: Oh no! It's father, I am going to be in trouble.

Sesshomaru: Kiara! What did I say about you being a pup. You can go outside but you have to stay outside hearing range.

Sesshomaru catches up with her and grabs her tail again.

Kiara: ~ _Great, not this again. _~

Sesshomaru: Kiara, don't even think about leaving the castle until your wounds heal do you hear me?

Kiara: Yes! But can you let go of my tail? ~ Tail grabber! ~

Sesshomaru lets go of her tail and she darts off on the dirt trail.

Sesshomaru: Wait, I smell something, Kiara!

Kiara: I'm alone for the first time in my life.

She sees a black haired girl walking down the trail wearing weird clothes,

Kiara: ~ _Who in the hell is that? _~ Hey, who are you? I am princess Kiara of the Western Lands, which you are in! So, you are a half-breed, you need to get out of here because if my father, The Lord of these lands finds you, he will kill you because he hates half-breeds. ( nervous voice )

Mononoke: . . .

Kiara: So introduce yourself already, but make it quick, I can smell my father coming to check on me.

Mononoke: What the? You have a tail, and dog-ears!

Kiara: So? I'm a dog demon and your a half-demon, I can smell it from here. Guess what, half-demons and demons have to fight to survive. Looks to me like you don't have a demon parent to protect you, . . .which reminds me, you better get out of here or my father will kill you!

Mononoke: What the hell is wrong with your family anyway? It seems to involve brutal killing!

Sesshomaru appears behind Mononoke.

Kiara: . . .Yyaa! * gulp * Yipe!

Mononoke: I mean, what's this world come-i-ng–t-o, ... he's right behind me isn't he?

Kiara nods.

Sesshomaru: Kiara, what are you doing with this half-breed? You know how I feel about them.

Mononoke: I've obviously gone to the uh-wrong place, so… sorry, I'm gonna go. Bye, Ahhh!

She runs off as fast as her human legs could take, Sesshomaru gives chase with his super speed. Kiara grabs chase too.

Sesshomaru Runs in front of Mononoke.

Kiara: Here, let me help you!

She transforms, grabs Mononoke and flings Mononoke on her Neck and jumps over Sesshomaru.

Mononoke: Ahh! * Plop * Hey! This isn't so bad, in fact, it's kind of comfy. Wait a minute, you're a giant dog! Ahhh!

Her yelling starts to bother Kiara's ears.

Kiara: Grr rowr Aeoow!

Mononoke: Sorry!

Meanwhile, Kagome was homing into Mononoke's jewel shard.

Inu-Yasha is in hot pursuit. Back at the road Sesshomaru is chasing Kiara and Mononoke in his transformed giant dog form as well. He dashes in front of them blocking escape.

Kiara: Yipe!

Mononoke: Shit!

Sesshomaru: ~_ I will keep looking for her. _~

Inu-Yasha and company see the battle on the road.

Inu-Yasha: What in the hell?

Kiara: Roar!

Sesshomaru: Grrr!

Kiara: ~_ Yipe! Father's really angry this time! _~

The force of the attack hurled Mononoke off Kiara's neck, Inu-Yasha catches her. Sesshomaru grabs Kiara by the scarf of her neck and then takes off with her.

Inu-Yasha: Haha! That brat finally gets in trouble.

Kagome: Inu-Yasha feel some mercy now, she has to face her father Sesshomaru.

Shippo: She's right.

Inu-Yasha: So? She deserves it.

Mononoke: But she tried to save me from her father trying to kill me. She said because I'm a half-breed, or what ever that is.

Inu-Yasha: Sounds like my brother alright.

Kagome: I sense a jewel shard on that girl's wrist, actually, her bracelet.

Inu-Yasha: Hey! Give me that shard!

Mononoke: W-what are you talking about?

Inu-Yasha: You know, that jewel shard on that bracelet.

Mononoke: I don't think so!

Inu-Yasha: Give me that shard!

Inu-Yasha grabs the bracelet on her wrist.

Mononoke: Hey! Let go!

Inu-Yasha: Give it to me!

Mononoke: No!

Inu-Yasha: Yes!

Mononoke: No!

Inu-Yasha: Ye-es!

Inu-Yasha pulls the bracelet off.

Mononoke: You broke it!

Mononoke starts turning into her half-demon form, which she been hiding underneath the power of the jewel shard. Her silver streaks (highlights) on her long black hair and large pale blue wolf like eyes finally emerge.

Mononoke: What the hell? Now there's something you don't see everyday. Hey! You broke my bracelet! My mom's gonna have a cow, she told me never to take this bracelet off.

Mononoke, angry at Inu-Yasha for breaking her bracelet pushes Inu-Yasha toward a tree. Angrily, Inu-Yasha hurls Mononoke to another tree.

Kagome: Sit!

Inu-Yasha: Ah!

Inu-Yasha once again falls to the ground to Kagome's "Sit" command. Kagome notices that Mononoke's clothes looked like those from modern date. She then realized Mononoke was from the modern era.

Kagome: Where did you come from? Uh I didn't exactly catch your name.

Mononoke: My name is Mononoke, and I came here when something happened at the subway. I fell in to this vortex and ended up here.

Kagome: What? I thought the well was the only way to go back in time!

Inu-Yasha: Hey Kagome you bitch! Why are you on her side?

Kagome: Shut-up Inu-Yasha! Can't you see she's scared and confused?

Inu-Yasha: So what! She just found out she was a half-demon.

Kagome: How do you know that?

Inu-Yasha: Duh! I can smell it!

Mononoke: ...So is that what Kiara and her father meant by "Half-breed"?

She starts to cry.

Mononoke: So that's why my mom wanted me to keep on the bracelet. It's because I'm a half-demon and she wanted to protect me.

Inu-Yasha: ...I know how you feel.

Mononoke (angrily): How do you know!

Inu-Yasha: Because I'm a half-demon, Ok, happy Now! You're not the only one!

Everybody: Wow!

Mononoke: What? You're a half-demon?

Inu-Yasha: What? Are you stupid or deaf?

Kagome: Inu-Yasha, that wasn't very nice!

Inu-Yasha: So?

Kagome: Excuse Inu-Yasha, he just acts mean, but he's actually really nice.

Inu-Yasha: ...You wish!

Kagome: You know it's true!

Inu-Yasha: Yeah right!

Mononoke: I wish I can go back to my time to find my father.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha: Huh?

Kagome: Your father?

Mononoke: Yes I ran away from home to find my father. You see my mom took care of me and told me of my father a lot. She said under some circumstances they had to go their separate ways. She always stayed within the city limits of Tokyo and we never visited him. I didn't really think of it at the time, but she always seemed to be hiding something, more than just why she and my father and her had gotten a divorce. Then yesterday, I received a letter from him. I read the address and took the subway train to find him and get some answers, but instead, I wind up falling here. I know my mother looks human which means my dad must be ...holy shit!

Inu-Yasha: Surprise, surprise, I'm the same way, but my father died.

Mononoke: Oh.

Kagome: Why don't you stay with us I'm sure we can use the well to get you home.

Mononoke: Alright! Thank you very much!

Inu-Yasha: What?

And so Mononoke joined the group but not all was as it appeared. Naraku was lurking in the shadows.

Naraku: Ah ah ah, I saw her first


	4. Chapter 3 The Gift And The Ambush

**Chapter 3**

**The Gift And The Ambush**

Kiara is at her chambers in the castle again talking to her vassal Bowton. Kiara is making her way to the window carrying a small pack.

Bowton: Kiara, what do you think you are doing?

Kiara: I'm going to check on this girl that I met.

Bowton: Wha-?

Kiara: Shh, are you crazy? Want to wake father?

Bowton: What girl? I want to see!

Kiara: Fine, but be quiet. Kira let's go.

Kira jumps out the window and transforms. Kiara and Bowton jump on her and they fly through the country side.

Bowton: You know your father isn't going to like this.

Kiara: I know, but I want to give her a present. Ahh here we go I can smell her.

Bowton: Really? Cool.

Kira flies over Inu-Yasha and Co.'s camp. They all watch Kiara landing Kira.

Kiara: There she is.

Bowton: What? She's only a half-breed!

Kiara bonks Bowton on the head.

Bowton: Ow, what was that for?

Kiara: Do me a favor and don't call her a half-bree...

Bowton: ...alright!

Kiara: Hey girl.

Mononoke: Kiara, what are you doing here?

Kiara: I snuck out. Besides I didn't catch your name.

Mononoke: My name's Mononoke.

Kiara: Cool, I have something for you. Bowton!

Bowton: Here you go.

Bowton hands her the pack, Mononoke folds it open and finds a beautiful kimono.

Mononoke: A golden silk kimono.

Kiara: Made of the finest silk in the Western lands like the one I'm wearing.

Mononoke: Thank you, it's beautiful.

Kagome: So not only do you save her life, you gave her a gift too? That's friendship.

Kiara: Yeah

Kagome: You know if your father finds out ..

Kiara: I know, besides Mononoke, I want to see you in the kimono, Sango?

Sango: Yes?

Kiara: Can you help her put on the kimono?

Sango: Sure.

Miroku: I want to see her in it.

Sango smacks Miroku in the face.

Sango: You lecher!

Kagome: You pig!

Inu-Yasha: You pervert!

Kiara and Bowton: What a strange group.

Sango and Mononoke go behind some bushes and Mononoke changed to her new kimono.

Sango: There, you look beautiful.

Mononoke: Thanks.

They both step out of the bushes.

Kiara, Bowton, and Kagome: Wow you look great!

Kiara: Whoops! I got to go Mononoke, see you another time and if you don't like it here or if it's too dangerous, you can stay with me and I can convince father for you to stay. Kira, Bowton let's go.

They both ride away on Kira. Kiara, Kira, and Bowton all sneak back inside the castle. Kiara stops and listens.

Kiara: Good, He's still asleep, Bowton, keep quiet about everything ok?

Bowton: Alright.

Kiara: I'm tired, I'm going to sleep.

Bowton: Me too, I'm going to my chambers.

Kiara: Come on Kira, let's go to sleep.

Back in the campsite, everybody was asleep except Mononoke. Mononoke was cheerful about the present Kiara gave her, but she had a strange feeling she was being watched. She also smelled something that she never smelled before, but then again, since she was still getting used to her demon sense it could've been a squirrel or something. She was just getting in touch with her demon senses and could not realize that what she sensed was Naraku. Naraku was high in a tree watching.

Naraku: ~_ You may have gotten away from my magic before but you can't escape for long. _~

Naraku leaves, and heads for his castle and was devising a plan to capture Mononoke.

Naraku: ~_ I can't let her stay with Inu-Yasha ...it will ruin my plans. _~

Naraku grabs his jewel shard, it was big, and it was almost a whole shikon jewel. He holds it out in his hand and uses the magic within the jewel to summon another incarnation. This one is called Amidamaru.

Naraku: Now Amidamaru, go, bring me the half-demon girl alive.

Amidamaru: Yes, Lord Naraku.

...

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Mononoke all woke up with a fresh start. Even though Mononoke knew they were all her new friends, she did not know a thing about them, like why they work together even though it seems they didn't get along or what they do together. Since Kagome seemed to be from her time and seemed to know so much, she went to ask her.

Mononoke: Kagome, what exactly do you guys do anyway?

Kagome: We look around for shikon jewel shards and collect them, and we are trying to kill a notorious demon named Naraku.

Mononoke: Jewel shards? You mean like that gem piece on my bracelet?

Kagome: Yes.

Mononoke: So who's this Naraku? I mean, why are you trying to kill him?

Kagome: He framed Inu-Yasha for stealing the Shikon Jewel, killed the priestess Kikyo who guarded the jewel, put a curse on Miroku, killed Sango's family and possessed her brother Kohaku.

Mononoke: Man, he sounds really evil.

Kagome: Yes, and we had a lot of adventures on our journey and been attacked by Naraku a number of times. He's after the jewel shards as well and will stop at nothing to get them.

Mononoke: Well, I'm going to help you stop him, after all I've come to think of you all as friends and I will help you to the end.

Kagome: That's very nice but it's very dangerous for you. The only thing to do is to try to get you to Kaiede's village so we can find a way to get you back home.

Miyoga the flea, Inu-Yasha's vassal, comes and hops on Kagome's shoulder.

Miyoga: Greetings Kagome, have you seen, Oh! Who's this?

Kagome: This is Mononoke, she's staying with us for a while.

Miyoga: Well hello there, have you seen Inu-Yasha? I wish to speak with him.

Mononoke: Yes, I saw him over there up in that tree.

Mononoke points to the tree Inu-Yasha is in.

Miyoga: Thank you.

Miyoga jumps his way up the tree and on to Inu-Yasha, now Miyoga was hungry and bit Inu-yasha. This got Inu-Yasha's attention and he smacked Miyoga with his hand.

Inu-Yasha: What do you want?

Miyoga: I uh-ow! I saw a demon approaching the western lands and he seems to be heading your way.

Soon enough, Inu-Yasha picked up the scent of a demon approaching, with alarming speed. Inu-Yasha grabbed his Tetsaiga sword and ran to Kagome and the others.

Inu-Yasha: We have to leave now! A demon is heading our way!

Mononoke stood still and realized she smelled something, almost familiar to what she smelled that night; the demon was awfully close and she and the others started to leave. Amidamaru came and tore down the tree. He was a large demon. Inu-Yasha stopped and drew his Tetsaiga and charged against the demon. To his surprise, Amidamaru leapt high before he had the chance to use the wind scar on him. Amidamaru landed in front of Kagome and the others. The samiosho appeared.

Miroku: Naraku's insects!

Kagome draws her arrow, Amidamaru smacked her and Mononoke at a cleared distance before she could draw her bow. When Mononoke got up, the surrounding trees fell around them blocking any escape.

Inu-Yasha: Kagome! You'll pay for this!

Amidamaru approaches Mononoke and Kagome, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

Mononoke: Get away, leave us alone.

No answer he just kept on.

Mononoke: Go Away!

All of a sudden, a large pointed rock flew in to his right arm. Amidamaru removed the jammed stone. Then Mononoke telepathically lifted another object, the fallen tree blocking their way. The tree struck Amidamaru through the chest killing him. Inu-Yasha and the others rushed to them.

Inu-Yasha: Kagome, Kagome! Can you hear me?

Kagome: Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha: Oh Kagome, . . . . Don't do something that stupid, idiot!

Kagome: What? Inu-Yasha sit!

Inu-Yasha: Ahh!

Inu-Yasha falls over again. Miyoga who was on Shippo's head hopped on Mononoke.

Miyoga: Impressive attack you just performed then. I haven't seen a psychic attack for a long time.

Mononoke: Me? You mean I did that?

Miyoga: Yes, which means you are a psychic demon. They are very powerful.

Inu-Yasha: Heh, yeah right.

Miyoga: Master Inu-Yasha, second to your father and his clan, the psychic demons were the most powerful demons ever. In fact, a few of them served as sub generals to your father.

Kagome: Wow.

Miyoga: But not many exist now. The dog clan wiped out many of them in their territory disputes. The rest of them either sought refuge as living among the humans or serving the dog clan. You my dear are one of these descendants of those demons.

The samiosho appeared once again, there is a slight rustle in a long distance. Inu-Yasha smells the air.

Inu-Yasha: Naraku.

The whole group run after the demon, Naraku. Naraku is cornered, he turns around to see the whole group there ready for battle.

Naraku: Well, well, the whole lot is here, how touching I'm sorry but I can't stay here for too long.

He spouts tentacles underneath the ground and they cling on to Kagome and Mononoke. Mononoke generates her energy and shatters the grip he had on them. The sheer magnitude of the attack destroyed a fourth of him. His left torso and head was all that existed but he started to regenerate again.

Naraku: So I see you have already found your power. You may think you know everything but you don't. Let's see if you can survive my games you little pawn.

Inu-Yasha: Shut-up! It's over for you, take this! Wind Scar!

Naraku is blasted.

Naraku: Next time we'll meet in person Mononoke!

Naraku's body vanished and all that was left was a wooden doll with hair wrapped around it. It turned out to be an illusion, one of Naraku's demon puppets.

Inu-Yasha: Damn it! He's still alive!

Miroku: He seemed very intent on getting Lady Mononoke. I think I should keep an eye on her.

Sango: Forget about it letch!

Sango slaps Miroku on the face.

Kagome: Well I think Miroku's right, Mononoke clearly seems to be a target, we should return to Kaiede's village and try to see if we can return her home through the well. Until then, we should all watch her and protect her from Naraku. Mononoke, if he wants you we are going to have to keep a tight guard on you.

Mononoke: Kaiede's Village?

Kagome: Yes, there's a well over there that I use to travel back and fourth to the present. It can help you get back to your own time. It's best to get you back before Naraku strikes again.

Mononoke: Sounds like a good plan.

And so everybody heads for Kaiede's village.


	5. Chapter 4 The Unknown Spell

**Chapter 4**

**The Unknown Spell**

**and a Scent from Long Ago**

Mononoke is running just a little faster than Inu-Yasha. Everyone else is trying to catch up.

Kagome: We've got to catch up or we'll lose her. Inu-Yasha you're the only other demon here so catch up with her!

Shippo : Speak for yourself!

Inu-Yasha: I'm trying, it's not as easy as it looks. She's a lot faster. What the hell is making her run so fast?

Mononoke: Yahoo! I never knew I could run so fast. Man all those years of running track really paid off. I think I'm getting the hang of these senses too; I can smell food and sense movement ahead, I must be heading toward the village.

Kagome: Wait, you're going too fast Mononoke! Great we lost her ahead of the forest.

Inu-Yasha: Don't worry, she heading straight for Kaiede's village, but when I catch up with her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

Kagome: Wait a minute, isn't the village still a little jumpy about some demons? I mean when they first met me they thought I was a demon.

Mononoke jumps and steps into the village. A village woman passes by.

Mononoke: Um excuse me, is this the village high priestess Kaiede lives in?

Village Woman: Ah! A Demon!

She runs off.

Mononoke: ...

A group of village men gather and throw nets at her.

Mononoke: Hey!

Villager: Go get high priestess Kaiede!

Kaiede shows up, she is wearing a Shinto priestess outfit and has a patch over her eye. She is holding a jar of ashes. She grabs a hand full and is about to throw it on Mononoke.

Kaiede: Demon Begon...

Mononoke: Hey! Wait! Kagome and Inu-Yasha sent me!

Kaiede: Ye speak the truth?

Mononoke: Yes!

Inu-Yasha with Shippo and Kagome on his back wind up leaping right there.

Inu-Yasha: figures you would get yourself in trouble.

Mononoke: . . . .

Kaiede: Ye Where speaking the truth, please release her.

The villagers removed the net. They explained the whole thing to Kaiede.

Kaiede: So yon girl is from Kagome's world?

Kagome: Yes, and she is being chased by Naraku.

Kaiede: It troubles me that she was carrying a shikon shard, but even more so if she is from your world.

Kagome: We came to use the bone eater's well to help her get back home.

Kaiede: Well then, onward to the forest of Inu-Yasha.

Mononoke: Wow Inu-Yasha, you've got a forest named after you!

Inu-Yasha: ...

They all walk through the forest and come across the bone eater's well.

Kaiede: This is the bone eater's well, it is called that because it used to be the resting-place for the remains of demons.

Kagome: I use it to travel from my time, our time, to here, the warring states era. It should work for you since you are from my time.

Mononoke: Alright, here goes.

Mononoke jumps through the well, the well starts to glow and zap Mononoke as if it where a lightning bolt and spat her out.

Mononoke: Ow! What happened?

Kaiede looks at her.

Kaiede: I'm sorry, Ye can not go through, it seems a spell was cast on ye so ye won't be able to leave this world until it is broken.

Mononoke: What? You know about it, can't you break it?

Kaiede: Nay, I can not. I know not how to break it. Only ye can break it. Once ye have strength to break it ye shall. And then only then shall ye be able to return to your own world.

Mononoke: So I have to stay here to learn my powers and figure out to break this spell?

Kaiede: Aye.

Mononoke: . . .

A note is found on the ground. Inu-Yasha picks it up.

Inu-Yasha: Mononoke what is this?

Mononoke looks at the letter.

Mononoke: Oh, It's the letter I received from father three days ago before I decided to leave home.

Inu-Yasha: ...Mononoke, I want you to go with Sango to get supplies from the village.

Mononoke: Ok.

She, Sango, and Shippo leave for the village.

Kagome: What is it Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha: ...It's the scent on the letter.

Miroku: What is it?

Inu-Yasha: ...Naraku.

Miroku: It seems Naraku planned for Mononoke's arrival.

Kagome: But why?

Kaiede: I not know why, but Naraku is indeed after her, I suggest to look after her.

Inu-Yasha: I don't trust her.

Kagome: Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: For all we know this could all be a trap, she may not even have come form your world.

Kagome: But how do explain her clothes? She even knew about my things that I carry, she even recognized my bike. She is from the future. And as far as being evil, her shard had no trace of evil energy!

Miroku: She may not be evil, but she is a powerful demon, like Miyoga said. If Naraku manipulates her power, it might be used against us. He must be after her power

Inu-Yasha: ...believe what you want!

Kaiede: If he wants the child, that would explain the spell that keeps her in this world, from what I saw, there was a spell used to summon and one to contain. Let me look at the parchment ye hold.

Miroku: There is two spells cast on this, one to create, and one to summon to another world.

Kagome: So Naraku lured her to the subway?

Kaiede: Aye. This seems like this is only the beginning.

Kiara and Kira find themselves alone again with Bowton when Sesshomaru left with Jaken to look for Naraku. Rin and Kohaku are there playing.

Kiara: ...Boring.

Bowton: Ah, quit your whining, it's a beautiful day.

Kiara: Yeah but when father leaves me alone for one of his missions it gets boring, I need some action.

Bowton: Perhaps if you hadn't wandered off the last time Lord Sesshomaru took you on a mission, you wouldn't be staying home would you.

Kiara : ...

Bowton: Ok! Who's ready for lunch?

Kohaku and Rin: Me!

Kiara: … you go ahead, me and Kira are just going to take it to the skies.

Bowton: ...Alright, but please come back quickly, if you don't come back, your father's literally going to kill me.

Kiara: Fine, don't worry, I won't get in to any battles this time.

Kiara hops on Kira and flies away.

Bowton: ...Why do I feel that kid is going to be the death of me?

Kiara is flying trying to sniff out Mononoke. She stops at the campsite she last left them in. They where not there, the place was a wreck. Trees had fallen everywhere and there seemed to be a battle. Kiara smelled the air.

Kiara: I can tell what happened by the smell of the air, a demon attacked and was defeated. Another demon was here too, it's . . . .

Kiara recalled the scent and it sent a chill down her spine. She did not know what the demon was called though. She thought in the back of her head, the day her mother died. Kiara was indeed Sesshomaru's daughter, but she did not live with him her whole life. Her mother looked after her and her older brother along with Bowton over two hundred years ago back when Sesshomaru was searching for her grandfather's lost tomb. Fifty years ago her mother was murdered by a demon, she did not see the demon but the scent lingered. A couple of months later, after the scent of the murderer had long but dissipated, Sesshomaru learned of the news and took Kiara to live in the castle, Bowton looked after her. When Kiara smelled that scent all the memories flooded back. She did not know that the scent was Naraku's because she had never seen Naraku. Sesshomaru did not know Naraku was his wife's murderer because the scent was not there when he learned of the news. When Kiara caught that scent she grew worried, she desperately tried to sniff out her friend and the others. To her relief she found out that they had survived the encounter and had left for another place.

Kiara: The scent leads down this path!

Kiara flies on Kira's back to Kaiede's village hoping to see if her friends were safe.

Kiara: Looks like they're heading to Kaiede's village.

Kiara spots Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Miroku in the forest next to the well. She lands Kira and runs to them.

Kiara: Are you guys ok?

Kagome: Kiara?

Kiara: I went to your campsite and you were gone. It looked like you were caught in a battle.

Kagome: Yes, this demon called Naraku sent this demon to attack us. Mononoke defeated it and Naraku sent a demon puppet, Inu-Yasha destroyed it.

Kiara: That was Naraku? The scent of the demon I just smelled at you campsite was Naraku?

Kagome: Yes, are you ok?

Kiara: Where's Mononoke? Is she alright?

Kagome: She's fine, she went with Sango in the village to collect supplies. We were just discussing about her.

Miroku: Kiara, I have a question, when you met Mononoke, where did you meet her?

Kiara: At the road near the castle. Why?

Kagome: Mononoke isn't from this time, she's from my world, the future. Naraku was after Mononoke and sent her to this time period. He attacked us to get her. We tried to send her back home using the well but it seems Naraku cast a spell to keep Mononoke from returning home. I'm afraid for her, she has to raise her powers to break the spell.

Kiara: Well she seemed to have no idea how to use her powers.

Kagome: No, she never realized she was a demon until after you left with Sesshomaru. She doesn't know how to use her powers very well.

Kiara: Hey Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha: What?

Kiara: You need to help train her.

Inu-Yasha: What?

Kiara: I can help train her most of the time but some days I'll need you to fill in.

Inu-Yasha: Are you crazy? Why would I need to do that? She's not my problem!

Kagome: If Naraku gets her it is!

Inu-Yasha: What? Why are you taking her side?

Miroku: Inu-Yasha, if you help Mononoke she will be able to go home, and Naraku clearly does not want that.

Kiara notices what Miroku is trying to do.

Kiara: Yeah, if you do this it might really piss him off.

Inu-Yasha: I guess your right about that. ~_ I kinda feel like I've been conned again. _~ Alright, fine.

Kiara: Great, I'll go tell her!

Kiara races to the village, she sees Mononoke walk in to the shop with Sango and Shippo. She walks in, Sango is talking to the assistant shopkeepers, the half-demon kids from the Mystic Island, Ran, Asagi, Shion, Roku, and Dai. They are happy to see a familiar face and were discussing about Mononoke. They seemed delighted to meet the new acquaintance in the village. When Kiara walked in they was glad to see the niece of their savior, Inu-Yasha, return. Ran runs to her with excitement.

Ran: Kiara! I'm so glad to see you again!

Kiara: Hey Ran, how's life treating you?

Ran: Great! I was so sad to hear you left!

Kiara: Yeah, well I had to go back home, I kinda got everybody worried.

Ran: Will you be staying here?

Kiara: No, I can't, but I can make some visits.

Ran: Really?

Kiara: Really.

Ran: Yay!

Mononoke: Kiara, I thought you went back home.

Kiara: Yeah, I actually came to see you. Can I talk to Mononoke outside Sango?

Sango: Sure,

Kiara and Mononoke leave the shop, Kiara walks with Mononoke to the well.

Mononoke: So what's this all about?

Kiara: I went to the camp and found out you were involved with a battle against Naraku, I followed you guys here to see if you were safe, I talked to Kaiede and the others and found out about you coming from a different world and not being able to get back home and all. Listen, if you need to learn your powers to break this spell and use self-defense, I'll help train you. As a demon myself I can help you use your senses better, Inu-Yasha agreed to help you too.

Mononoke: Really?

Kiara: If you want you can ask him yourself.

Mononoke and Kiara finally make it to the well.

Mononoke: Inu-Yasha, is it really true that your going to help train me?

Inu-Yasha: ...Yeah, but don 't get too comfortable! I'm only helping when my bratty niece isn't!

Kagome: Inu-Yasha, Sit!

Inu-Yasha falls to the ground.

Inu-Yasha: Gyah!

Kagome: We really got to work on your manners!

Mononoke and Kiara: ... ~_I really don't get them some times. _~

And so begins a new adventure, if only they could get along with each other.


End file.
